Gaang Antics
by Mako's Eyebrows
Summary: Odd little story that we came up with; the Gaang from ATLA is up there in heaven watching, observing and judging what the Krew is up to. Mainly focused on the first Gaang Aang, Toph, Sokka and Zuko cuz i killed him and every now and then i throw in a random character the readers want. Iroh, Ty Lee, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! It started off as a joke between me and SNOGIRL (who is also my co-author!) and we ended up coming up with THIS! It be a crack story full of old Gaang antics. Tell us if we should continue!**

***side note* i killed Zuko in this story because any crack story is incomplete without Zuko and you know it. **

* * *

*_Iroh taking Asami on a moonlight walk on the beach_*

**Zuko**: THAT'S MY BOY!

**Sokka**: Are you kidding me? The midnight walk thing was my idea!

**Aang**: Pfff. I've done that so many times with Katara. I bet Iroh got that from his Great Uncle Aang

**Zuko**: ... guys what's going on?

**Sokka**: HAHAHHAHA the tide pulled his date in! Idiot didn't notice the full moon did he?

**Zuko**: And that would help because...?

**Sokka**: Dude, you don't remember? My girlfriend was the MOON spirit. I put in a special word with her.*insert sleazy wink here*

**Aang**: And how does Suki feel about this?

**Sokka**: *looks up, talks with mouth full of meat* feel about what?

*Aang and Zuko facepalm*

**Aang**: ... does Suki even know you talk to Yue?

**Sokka**: *bites meat* no...

**Zuko**: I hope you know she's the jealous type

**Aang**: and how would you know that, Sifu Hotman?

**Zuko**: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

**Sokka**: Answer the question! *pulls sword and places at Zuko's neck* How do you know she's the jealous type!

**Zuko**: SHE SENDS MAI LETTERS OK!

**Sokka**: …

**Aang**: …

**Zuko**: … What?

**Aang**: *snickers* You read your wife's mail?

**Zuko**: What's wrong with that?

*Sokka and Aang facepalm*

**Aang**: Sooooo, does Mai know that you- do that?

**Zuko**: *sipping tea* do what?

**Sokka**: You know, read her mail.

*Mai walking by, pauses* YOU SNOOPED THROUGH MY MAIL!*chases Zuko while throwing knives*

**Sokka**: Takes ya back, huh bro?

**Aang**: Ahhhhh, good times.

**Sokka**: So back to this date going on- I bet 20 yuans he's gonna end up flustered like Zuko and spew some nonsense about either clouds or tea

**Aang** : I don't usually gamble... but you're on meatman!

**Zuko**: *returns with red cheek* Why are you guys putting money on the table...?

**Sokka**: we're betting on your grandkid's lovelife

**Zuko**: ...

**Aang**: You're not mad ... ?

**Zuko**: nope- I kinda wanna place a bet too.

**Sokka**: Go for it. More money for me

**Zuko**: Ignoring that... I got it!

**Aang**: what?

**Zuko**: 40 yuans say he'll try to flirt or sweet talk her and end up offending her in some way

**Aang**: I'll take that bet

*Mai and Toph walk in*

**Toph**: WHAT'S GOING ON?

**Zuko**: we're betting on Iroh's love life

**Toph**: sweet *pulls out 20 yuans* however much money this is says he's gonna screw up somehow- probably pull a Zuko

**Zuko**: *scowls* What's THAT suppose to mean?

**Toph**: Ya know-get flustered, turn a different color, set something on fire during sex-

**Zuko**: I NEVER DID THAT

**Toph**: ... Mai?

**Mai**: *cracks half smile* u had a lot of passion Zuko

**Zuko**: *turns red*

*everyone else doubling over in laughter*

**Toph**: shhhh! I can't hear what they're saying!

**Sokka**: Not to rub it in, but Toph, you're blind. Seeing is half the fun. *gets whapped repeatedly on the head by everyone* OW!

*everyone quiets as they watch*

**Iroh**: T-thank you for joining me for tea Miss Sato.

**Asami**: It was a pleasure General. It was nice to finally get a chance to relax.

**Iroh**: Ah yes, running a multi-million dollar industry must be stressful on the body, not to mention-

**Asami**: What are you trying to say here exactly General?

**Toph**: ha ha, looks like I win the bet!

**Iroh**: *stutters before blushing, rubs neck* Please don't take offense Miss Sato. You didn't allow me to finish. *Asami blush* Not to mention being chased by countless suitors.

**Sokka**: ooooooooooh, that was a nice recovery!

**Asami**: *stiffly* I am a big girl General. I don't need to be doted or waited on. Spirits know I've taken advantage of that for the majority of my life.

**Iroh**: Miss Sato, I-

**Asami**: Please let me finish General. You needn't worry though. *bitterly* Ever since my father's involvement with the Equalists has gone public, the number has dropped miraculously.

**Iroh**: *hesitates, coughs flames nervously* You are a very independent and noble woman Miss Sato. You are more than a pretty face or a porcelain doll. You have stuck to your values and morals throughout this entire ordeal, even through that certain painful turn of events. In a way you are stronger than many of my men and at times I believe, stronger than me. That is the woman I have seen but many never get the priviledge. And for that, I am truly honored.

*everyone awwwes, Sokka wipes away tear with Aang's cape*

**Asami**:...

*all waiting anxiously*

**Asami**: *eyes water, hugs tightly and kisses cheek, whispers* Thank you for the wonderful evening General.

**Iroh**:*looks like about to choke on his own tongue, briefly turns purple* I-Iroh is fine Miss Sato.

**Asami**: *shakes head* Miss Sato is the sole owner of Future Industries. Asami is just a girl who got to spend a lovely evening with a caring gentleman.

**Iroh**: *takes hand in own, kisses it* I must say, I like Asami much better. Good night...Asami.

**Asami**: *blushes* Good night Iroh.

*all silent for a moment*

**Toph**: *whoops* And what a good night it is! I win the bet!

*Sokka, Zuko, Aang yell* WHAT!

**Mai**: Technically she did win the bet. She bet that he would almost set something on fire, get flustered, and turn a different color.

**Toph**: ... Hey Mai?

**Mai**: *turns to look* What?

**Toph**: How much money did I win exactly?

* * *

**lol are we kicked out of the fandom yet? I'm sorry but i'm not sorry. This was too much fun to write and i must thank SNOGIRL again- you're way too funny- it's not legal XD**

**TELL US HOW WE DID! We want to continue but we want you guys to like it. REVIEWS!**

**If you guys liked it, here's a spoiler for the next chapter- makorra date. disaster. lots of laughs**

**~~Shelly~~ **

**SNO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry but i'm not sorry because this was WAY to much fun to write! Shout-out to my co-author SNOGIRL. you write some funny stuff. I LIKE IT. **

**Ok here it is- Makorra. *sidenote- In this, we made zuko just a little more relaxed and no longer that uptight teenager we grew to lust over. and they're all dead but still as funny and nosy as ever!***

**Okay who wants to buy me the rights to Korra and Avatar? Anyone?**

* * *

**Sokka**: THEY'RE GONNA DO IT. THEY GONNA DO IT. SEXY TIME.

**Zuko**: ... Sokka. That's an invasion of privacy.

**Sokka**: You act like you're gonna pass up the chance to watch this.

**Zuko**: You're right- pass the fireflakes.

**Aang**: *walks in, notices the eager faces on their faces* ...What are you guys doing?

**Sokka**: Watching you about to have sex with some firebender.

**Aang**: *eyes open wide* ARE YOU WATCHING KORRA'S INTIMATE MOMENTS

**Zuko**: *snickers* Intimate.

**Aang**: YEAH IT'S INTIMATE DO YOU HONESTLY THINK ROKU WATCHED ME AND KATARA-

**Sokka**: Say one more thing and I'll cut your happy parts off, got it bub?

**Aang**: *coughs awkwardly* All I wanted to say was Roku didn't invade my privacy.

*Ruko appears from an ominous fog at the door*

**Ruko**: Yes. I did

**Aang**: …

**Zuko**: ...

**Sokka**: OH. MY. SPIRITS. PLEASE. ENLIGHTEN ME

**Ruko**: Kyoshi and I watched you and your waterbending master…How do you say it..? Rock the bed? We only watched sometimes though. Can't afford to tune in _every night for around four years_.

**Aang**: *blushes* ROKU WHY?!

**Ruko**: *shrugs* We' re dead. It's boring and I get really good quality when I watch you.

**Sokka**: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh everyone. I wanna watch this.

**Toph**: *walks in* Watch what?

**Sokka**, **Aang**, **Zuko** and **Roku**: *all look at each other* Nooooothiiiinnnng...

**Toph**: Idiots. I know you're lying.

*Korra gasps loudly and moans*

**Toph**: *eyes widen* You didn't.

**Sokka**: No! Well, not yet. I mean, just look, they're not even close yet.

**Zuko**: *smacks back of head* You'd think that after over almost 60 years of knowing each other that you would remember the fact that SHE'S BLIND.

**Ruko**: *shushes* It appears the young firebender has a very high level of control.

**Zuko**: *eyes widen and turns pink* Did he just lightning bend-

**Ruko**: *coughs awkwardly* Oh my, I believe he did. *clears throat* If you'll excuse me, I think I'll take my intermission now.

**Toph**: Right behind ya Avatar Hotman. This is boring. I'm out- call me when something exciting happens.

**Aang**: But it's just getting to the good part! *takes fireflakes from Sokka*

**Sokka**: Hey, gimme those back flameo! *grabs bag and shakes over open mouth* Zuzu, what the heck!? Now I have nothing to stuff in my mouth to keep me quiet!

**Zuko**: *eyes widen in realization* Spirits- What have I done?

**Sokka**: Exactly!

**Zuko**: Good point. Aang- Go get Sokka more food.

**Aang**: What! Why me?

**Zuko**: Well because you were the one who thought this was wrong in the first place-

**Sokka**: *interrupts* And you never got me my fire gummies at Ember Island when we were watching that lame play about us!

**Aang**: *raises eyebrow* You remember that?

**Sokka**: *stares* Aang- It is ME we're talking about here.

**Aang**: Point taken. *speeds off on air scooter*

**Zuko**: Finally! We can finally hear what's going on down there and see what in Kyoshi is taking so long!

**Korra**:*panting* Mako... Wait.

**Mako**: *looks up* Korra?

**Korra**: I-I'm not sure if, if I'm ready to-

**Mako**: *takes face in hands* Korra, we don't have to. We can wait.

**Sokka**: WHAT!?

**Zuko**: DEAR AGNI IF THAT WAS ME AND MAI THE BED WOULD'VE BE-

**Sokka**: *smirks* No-no. Please. Do go on.

**Zuko**: *mumbles and turns red* Never mind.

**Aang**: *airbends back in* What? What happened!

**Sokka**: Aang you missed it! *looks around* And you still don't have my fire gummies!

**Aang**: Well I heard you scream and-

**Toph**: What happened?! I heard Snoozles scream! Did they get hot and heavy?!

**Zuko**: ... No Toph. the avatar chickened out.

**Sokka**: *laughs* I guess she got that from her past life

**Aang**: WHAT DO U MEAN BY **THAT**?

**Sokka**: I heard Katara telling Suki once that your refused to touch her until like a month after you got married.

**Aang**: *scoffs* It's called being a gentleman

**Zuko**: ... The hour after Mai and I got married I burned a desk and broke the bedframe

**Aang**: You don't count.

**Sokka**: Oh yeah!? When Suki and I got married I got her undressed before the bedroom door was even UNLOCKED

**Zuko**: *hi fives Sokka*

**Aang**: *shakes head in disgust* I'm surrounded by perverted hog-monkeys.

**Sokka**: Shush! It's getting to the good part!

**Korra**: *kisses Mako* Thank you for un-

**Lin**: WHAT DID I JUST WALK IN ON!?

**Toph**: *pops head in door* did I just hear my kid?

**Sokka**: Yea she just broke up whatever that was.

**Lin**: WHY ARE U TWO NAKED? AND IN BED?

**Korra**: ... chief I-

**Lin**: TENZIN!TENZIN! LOOK AT YOUR STUDENT AND HER BOYFRIEND DOIN THE DIRTY!

**Korra**: CH-

**Lin**: DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU GOT PREGNANT?

**Sokka**: This is gonna get messy- Lin likes to go for the kill.

**Toph**: That's the truth. *grins* just like her mom

**Korra**: LET ME EX-

**Lin**: THE WORLD WOULD B IN CHAOS. OKAY?! A PREGNANT AVATAR IS A BROKEN AVATAR.

**Mako**: FOR THE SAKE OF KYOSHI.

**Lin**: *points finger at Mako* YOU COULD LOSE YOUR JOB! KNOCKING UP THE AVATAR

**Mako**: LIN WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING

**Sokka**: *scoffs* sadly

**Toph**: *punches Sokka* pervert.

**Sokka**: Oww

**Lin**: ... what?

**Mako**: YEA. WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. AT ALL. I STOPPED. BEFORE ANYTHING HAPPENED.

**Korra**: ... Lin, why are you here anyways?

**Lin**: *blushes and stutters* W-well Tenzin had asked me t-to explain some...thing to Jinora.

**Mako**: *stares* What kind of things?

**Korra**: *facepalm* Nothing that concerns your anatomy, that's for sure. And why- exactly - couldn't Tenzin or Pema have that certain discussion to her?

**Lin**: B-because it's bath time for Meelo.

**Korra**: *nods understandingly* But what about Tenzin?

**Lin**: Tenzin is, well-

**Korra**: Tenzin.

**Toph**: Wow Aang, I guess Korra's not the only one who inherited your chicken gene.

**Zuko**: Burn! *fist bumps Toph*

**Sokka**: *turns to Aang* What's so bad about bath time?

**Aang**: Weeeellll, let's just say that my grandson believes he is free to ride air scooters whenever he pleases. Including in the nude.

**Toph**: Wow. And I thought my family was messed up.

**Zuko**:... Your daughter just walked in on our admittedly somewhat twisted source of entertainment.

**Aang**: Really, just somewhat twisted?

**Toph**: GUYS. SHUT UP! I'm actually enjoying this

**Sokka**: Toph, how long did it take u to get pregnant with Lin after you got married

**Toph**: ... Random question.

**Sokka**: Answer it.

**Toph**: Ok well I didn't LEGALLY get married.

**Zuko**: ...

**Aang**: ...

**Sokka**: ... Ok but continue.

**Toph**: About like 3 months into the relationship we destroyed the room and I got pregnant. So not too long.

**Sokka**: ... She has more passion than Aang. And he has the experience of like, 10000s of lives on his side!

**Aang**: *facepalm* I'm gonna leave now... before anything else comes up

**Toph**: DID U GLOW IT UP WHILE U AND SUGAR QUEEN WERE MOANING UP THE ROOM?!

**Sokka**: *eyes widen* I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT.

**Toph**: Relax- your sister is all old and pruny- nobody wants to do her now.

**Aang**: *slowly raises hand*

**Sokka**: Get the hell out.

**Aang**: *sprints out of room*

**Zuko**: ... ANYWAYS... I doubt Lin knows much about- *awkward cough* that topic.

**Toph**: *smiles proudly* yea, she does. I taught her!

**Zuko** and **Sokka**: *wide eyed, mouths open*

**Toph**: Why so quiet?

**Zuko**: How could you tell her those things?! You can't… see them...

**Toph**: *smirks* But I can feel em.

**Sokka**: This conversation is over.

**Zuko**: *turns the darkest red*

**Toph**: *starts laughing hysterically*

**Zuko**: Yes, yes, let's all laugh at my expense shall we? Just like the good old days.

**Toph**: *snickering* As much as I love to think about our own awkward interruptions and discoveries that were our teenage years, I'm not laughing at you Zuzu.

**Zuko**: So then what ARE you laughing at? And don't call me that!

**Toph**: Be grateful Aang left the room before he could see his grandson do this, or I'm pretty sure Roku, Kyoshi, Koruk, Yeng Chen, and all the other Avatars would blush from his shame.

**Sokka**: ... Do WHAT exactly?

**Toph**: Wait for it... 3... 2... 1...

*Meelo comes barreling in on air scooter with soap bubbles to keep him decent* AH HA HA HA HA HA! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE COPPERS!

*Ikki walks by, stops, backtracks, pokes her head into doorway* Meelo, you do realize that you have two cops in there WITH you right? *shrugs, keeps walking*

**Meelo**: *gets right in Mako's face, stares* Why are you and Korra naked?

**Lin**: *chokes* W-well Meelo-

**Meelo**: Are you two having a naked party in here? *stands with hands on hips* How come I wasn't invited!?

**Sokka**: I love my great nephew. He continues my legacy by embarrassing the Avatar. *sniffles* I-I'm so proud of him!

**Korra**: M-meelo, we um...

**Meelo**: If you're having a party, it's very rude not to invite the lord of the domain.

**Aang**: *walks back in* Are we finally done with the perverted conversation?

**Toph**: We are. But you're grandson isn't.

**Aang**: Oh good. Wait- WHAT?! *sees soap bubbles begin to pop*

**Meelo**: I thought I made it clear that I'M the lord of the island! From now on, I'm invited to ALL naked parties, no matter what.

**Aang**: *faints*

* * *

**Tell us how we did! Both SNO and I crave reviews- they're our drug. I'm not loving the format and if you guys don't like it REVIEW AND TELL US. It's not that hard to change it up ^-^**

**REVIEWW!**

**maybe another chapter..? **

**~~Shelly~~**

**SNO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lin**: *awkwardly* I think I should go now…

**Pema**: Nonsense! You've helped us so much the least we can do is make you lunch.

**Katara**: oh this should b good *folds hands under chin*

**Tenzin**: *glares at Katara* mother, will you be cooking?

**Katara**: *wickedly smiles* oh no- I can't cook. I sprained my wrist yesterday practicing bending.

**Tenzin**: Mother, your hand looks fine.

**Katara**: *scowls* ARE YOU THE HEALER HERE?

**Tenzin**: *cowers* N-no mother!

**Katara**: THEN HOW COULD U TELL!? My wrist is hurt. Lin and Pema should go make lunch.

***Lin** and **Pema** awkward glance at each other and leave*

**Tenzin**: you're having fun, aren't you?

**Katara**: *nods* more fun than I've had all year

**Sokka**: Look at my lil sis messing with her son! It-it brings tears to my eyes.

**Zuko**: Pull yourself together, Sokka.

**Sokka**: S-sorry. it's just so beautiful!

**Aang**: What?

**Zuko**: look- Katara is messing with Tenzin's little love triangle

**Aang**: are you kidding? He has 4 kids- there **IS** no love triangle

**Sokka**: doesn't look like it to me

**Katara**: Soo... how's the temple, Tenzin?

**Tenzin**: It's fine mother.

**Katara**: and my grandchildren?

**Tenzin**: *sighs* mother, they're outside. Why don't you just go speak to them?

**Katara**: My knees are acting up.

**Aang**: what? Katara doesn't have joint problems! Does she!?

**Sokka**: Oh don't get your arrow in a knot- she's LYING

**Aang**: ooooooo... what's she trying to do again?

***Iroh** enters* She is trying to uncover feeling Tenzin has hid under the surface for many years. I believe she is trying to be noble and understand her son's complex relationship with the young Bei Fong

**Toph**: I HEARD MAH NAME

**Iroh**: ah yes. Hello, my old friend

**Toph**: hey Iroh. Whats goin on?

**Sokka**: according to Iroh, Katara is trying to 'understand the complex relationship between the family runt and your daughter'

**Toph**: ...

**Sokka**: you don't have anything snar-

**Toph**: WHAT COMPLEX RELATIONSHIP!? HE BROKE HER HEART

**Aang**: actually, according to Tenzin they were slowly drifting apart...

**Iroh**: and I believe this is why Katara is trying to mend their relationship

**Zuko**: ... I don't think that's what she's doing uncle...

**Iroh**: shush now, nephew. You do not understand women as I do

**Zuko**: ... really, uncle? I did end up marrying Mai and having Honora...

**Sokka**: Wasn't it Mai who pounced on u?

**Zuko**: *turns red* Wh-who told you that

**Sokka**: *smirks* You did; just now

**Zuko**: *stays red and groans*

**Toph**: And wasn't it Mai who saved your asses during that "fishing trip" you and Sokka took?

**Zuko**: Seriously! How do you people KNOW this?!

**Toph**: Easy. You just keep opening your mouth.

***Zuko** shuts mouth, glaring*

**Iroh**: Wow, if I knew that all it took was asking a little about his love life to get him to stop brooding, I would've done this a LONG time ago.

**Zuko**: I AM NOT BROODING!

***everyone***: Yes you are.

**Sokka**: Almost as much as that firebender kid whose having his ass kicked to Ba Sing Se and back by Korra.

**Zuko**: No way.

**Korra**: Mako, don't be such a sore loser. If you keep that look on your face any longer, people are going to start thinking that YOUR Zuko's grandson instead of Iroh. And no, that is not a compliment.

**Zuko**: …

**Toph**: ... Wow. This chick is amazing

**Zuko**: o shut up

**Mako**: *groans* Korra, I don't KNOW history- all I know is Aang beat the Firelord with his friends. I don't know their personalities!

**Zuko**: I DON'T BROOD!

**Toph**: *smacks **Zuko*** Shut up and watch.

**Sokka**: This coming out of the mouth of the BLIND. GIRL.

*everyone smacks him* When will I learn..?

**Katara** *rolls eyes* Fire Lord Zuko had a brooding problem and it's said that that gene was passed on.

**Toph**: EVEN SHE KNOWS!

**Zuko**: It's better now ok!?

***everyone*** No. it's not.

**Aang**: ... What's the young man doing...?

**Iroh**: oh… It seems to look like he's chewing on Korra's ear..?

***everyone** but Toph turns red*

**Toph**: Sokka I think you may finally get some action

***Suki** walks in* Sokka, what's going on

**Sokka**: *goes pale* n-n-nothing Suki

**Toph**: *snickers* yea- if by nothing u mean u and the guys watching Mako leave bite marks all over little miss avatar over here.

**Suki**: You mean just like Aang did to Katara?

***everyone** snickers except **Sokka** and **Aang***

**Aang**: *laughs nervously* Oh yeah, I remember that one time...

**Toph**: One time? Twinkle toes, remember that I can FEEL every single friggin' vibration in the earth and that I have better hearing than all of you?

**Aang**: *laughs nervously again, watches Sokka turn red* Hehehe... UhyeahIrememberIhadthisthing gottago!

**Sokka**: BOOOOOOMMMMMMAAAAARRAAAAAANN NNNNGGGGGGG! *chases Aang around in a circle*

**Suki**: Sokka get back here, I'm not done with you! *runs after them*

**Iroh**: So that's where Tenzin gets his facial coloring when he's angered or embarrassed.

*crash in kitchen*

**Toph**: Mmm, seems she inherited my talent in the culinary arts too.

**Zuko**: ...Is there anything she DID get from her father?

**Toph**: Yeah; Her existence.

**Iroh**: There can be no human race without man and no rebirth of man without woman.

**Toph**: Well said Iroh. Although we have to put up with a lot more shit than they do.

**Zuko**: Very ladylike Toph.

**Toph**: *begins to pick nose* Hey, when have you EVER known me to be ladylike?

***Sokka** and **Aang** come back, **Aang** limping*

**Sokka**: Well, there was that one time when you got drunk and-

**Toph**: WE SWORE TO NEVER SPEAK OF IT!

**Sokka**: *smirks* She brushed her hair, had Katara do her makeup and started talking like she was the Queen of Ba Sing-

**Toph**: *earthbends right into crotch*

**Sokka**: *croaks* Se. *falls to knees, faceplants*

**Iroh**: *scoffs* Toph, I believe your daughter just burnt the tea

**Zuko**: Is that even possible?

**Iroh**: yes. In fact, it is. You used to do that all the time.

***Mai** walks through door* he still does.

**Zuko**: no I don't! Uncle used to tell me I was an amazing brewer!

**Mai**: Zuko, he was trying to spare your feelings…

**Zuko**: *face falls*

**Mai**: *hugs his shoulder* But you're amazing in other places!

**Toph**: *snickers* The bedroom, maybe?

**Mai**: *shoots dagger and pins Toph to wall*

**Zuko**: *kisses her* this is why I love u

**Sokka**: *groans in pain* Can-I-get-some-help?

**Aang**: *lightly picks him up*

**Sokka**: *punches him*

**Aang**: OWW

**Sokka**: that's what you get for biting my sister

**Toph**: Sokka stop being so overprotective! They were MARRIED for spirits sake!

**Sokka**: *pouts* Still…

**Zuko**: ... I think Lin broke the stove...

**Iroh**: *strokes beard* Pema has quite a lot of patience to be able to deal with Lin…

**Aang**: well she waited 10 years for Tenzin to look at her and she has 4 of my grandkids…

**Sokka**: What's so special about em being YOUR grandkids?

**Aang**: Sokka- this is me we're talking about!

**Sokka**: Point taken.

**Toph**: Oh sweet Kyoshi, no.

**Sokka**: What?

**Toph**: A little help here please?

***Mai** walks over, rips dagger out*

**Mai**: There. Now what?

**Toph**: And this is why we're best friends. We both take no shit unless it's our own.

**Aang**: TOPH! WHAT IN THE NAME OF TU AND LA WERE YOU OH SWEET KYOSHI-ING ABOUT!?

**Toph**: Oh yeah, that. Lin didn't break the stove.

**Zuko**: Then... who did?

**Toph**: Wait for it...

**Lin**: Pema, I told you, I've tried to light this five times already. It just won't!

**Pema**: Well did you try actually AIMING for the burner when you tried to light it?

**Lin:** I'm not the one who didn't know how to butcher a rooster cow!

**Pema**: At least I know how to change a diaper.

**Lin**: Why you little-

*bang, bang, bang, bang, bang!*

**Meelo**: Hey! Be quiet out there, you're gonna give my hiding spot away if the smoke signals didn't already!

***Lin** and **Pema** look at each other, eyes wide*

**Pema**: *opens oven door, picks up* Meelo? What in Roku's topknot are you DOING in there!?

**Meelo**: *wipes soot and sweat off face* I was playing hide and lemur with Jinora and Ikki. First one found has to feed the lemurs! And it ain't gonna be me! This is the best hiding place/sauna ever! *airbends out of arms and back into oven* Now if you'll excuse me, I have girls to hide from and pores to open. *slams door shut*

***Lin** and **Pema** look at each other*

**Pema**: Why don't we just have a sentry make us some tea instead?

**Lin**: Yeah, tea sounds much better than sea prunes anyways.

**Katara** *calls from dining room* Sea prunes are DELICIOUS!

**Sokka**: *turns and stares at Aang* You were right.

**Aang**: I was right? Sweet! Wait, what was I right about?

**Sokka**: Your grandkids are pretty SPECIAL.

*gets smacked in the head by everyone...repeatedly*

**Sokka**: When will I learn?

***Everyone***: Never.


	4. Chapter 4

**So guess what? I'm not dead! AND I'M SO SORRY. I haven't updated this story in so long! School and life (and tumblr) got in the way for both SNO and i and I'm soooo sorry about that! But here's the next installment of 'Gaang Antics' Enjoy!**

****Don't own they would be in my bed if i did****

* * *

**Zuko**: So… Sokka…

**Sokka**: What?

**Zuko**: Is cactus juice legal?

**Sokka**: *munches on meat* um… AANG!

**Aang**: *Air scooters in* You yelled?

**Sokka**: Is cactus juice legal in the city?

**Aang**: *scoffs* No! It causes so many problems. Toph told me about some of them.

**Sokka**: *Folds hands under chin and smiles* Oh, do share.

**Aang**: *Backs away slightly* Uh okay… There were some streakers.

**Sokka** and **Zuko**: *laugh*

**Aang**: And some other stuff. Oh! I think one of the drunk guys started hitting on Toph!

**Zuko**: … Did she hurt him?

**Aang**: *Stares at Zuko* Well what do YOU think?

**Zuko**: *Huffs and turns back to watch Iroh and everyone else enter a speakeasy*.

**Aang** and **Sokka**: *Watch as well*

**Iroh**: *Holds Asami's hand* Korra, is this LEGAL?

**Korra**: *Shoves open door* Of course it's legal! Now get in before the cops find the door.

**Iroh**: *sighs* Oh dear Agni.

**Asami**: *Sits down* Oh lighten up Iroh. Take a shot.

**Mako** and **Bolin**: *gulp*

**Iroh**: *Turns red* Can we all take them at the same time?

**Everyone**: *Takes quick shot* *and then another* *AND ANOTHER*

**Toph**: *Strolls in* I heard a gulp and something about cactus juice. Are the kids at a pub?

**Sokka**: *munches on Fire Flakes* Yup.

**Toph**: And in three… two… one…

* * *

**Mako**: *Eyes glaze over* *grab's Korra's ass* Well hellloooooo Ms. Avatar.

**Korra**: *Giggles* *Wraps legs around Mako* Hey there _officer_.

**Mako**: *In slurred voice* W-why don't I take yo-you to my desk. W… WE have some business to take care of.

**Korra**: *Starts sucking on Mako's neck* *Slobbering all over his collarbone* Why officer, is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?

**Mako**: *Smirks* Both.

**Aang**: *facepalms*

**Everyone**: *Jeers*

**Sokka**: THIS is the type of thing we never got to do!

**Zuko**: *Watches Mako and Korra make out on grimy table* Y-yeah. That would've been fun…

**Sokka**: *Smirks at Zuko's face* You wish that was you and Mai?

**Zuko**: *Groans* *Hangs head* So much.

**Mai**: *Walks in* You wish what was you and Mai?

**Zuko**: NOTHING!

**Sokka**: Look down Mai. *Grins*

**Mai**: *Cracks miniscule smile* That looks like fun.

**Toph**: What?! What looks like fun!?

**Aang**: *Sighs* The avatar is currently eating her boyfriend.

**Toph**: *Grins* Sounds like fun.

**Aang**: *Groans*

**Sokka**: Hey Zuzu look at your grandkid!

**Iroh**: *Begins sucking on Asami's neck* You smell like happiness and taste like honor…

**Asami**: *Tousles Iroh's hair* Ca-can we con-cont-continue this in the… the… the…

**Iroh**: Palace?

**Asami**: *Swats Iroh's arm* No silly! *giggles*

**Iroh**: *whining* But why noooooot?

**Asami**: Well I have to be a princess, duh!

**Iroh**: You are so a princess! *mumbles into neck* You're my princess.

**Everyone**: Awwwwwwwwwwwe!

**Asami**: *grins* Good enough for me! TO THE PALACE! *walks/runs/trips to bathroom with Iroh*

**Sokka**: Hey Aang, do you wanna drink?

**Aang**: Yeah, sure thanks Sokka.

**Sokka**: *hands waterskin* Cheers.

**Aang**: *gulps down thirstily* Aaaah, that hit the spot. *belch and sigh*

**Toph**: Uhhhh, Aang?

**Aang**: Yeah Toph?

**Zuko**: *eyes wide* You DID check it before you drank it...didn't you?

**Aang**: *laughs* Well why in Roku's topknot would I need to- *laughter fades*

**Everyone**: ... ... ...

**Firefly** **Cricket**: *chirp chirp chirp chirp*

**Momo**: *flies in and lands on Aang's head*

**Aang**: *goes stiff, eyes crossed and tongue hanging out* MOMO! *grabs tail* You gotta help me buddy! I need your magical unicorn lemur powers to help defeat my other self inside myself so that my true self will be revealed once and for all!

**Toph**: *mutters to Mai* I don't think that's something ANYONE wants to see.

**Mai**: You know, sometimes I really envy you for being blind.

**Zuko**: Where in Kyoshi did he get that from?!

**Aang**: *jumps out, whirls around on air scooter* Sifu prissy hotman sir! You said it yourself! When you were trying and failing to give love advice to your grandson sir!

**Zuko**: What?! I never said that!

**Everyone**: Yes, you did.

**Zuko**: *mumbles* I never get away with anything.

**Aang**: *spins in circle* I HAVE TO GO FIND KYOSHI AND GIVE HER A BIIIIGGGG HUG.

**Toph**: *blows bangs from face* You… go do that, Twinkletoes.

**Aang**: *Airscooters away, laughing*

**Everyone**: *glares at Sokka*

**Sokka**: What? I thought he'd check!

**Mai**: Do you remember what happened the LAST time you slipped cactus juice in his drink?

**Sokka**: *Scratches head with the butt of his sword* The memories are foggy…

**Mai**: *Sighs* It was at their wedding?

**Sokka**: Still nothing

**Zuko**: *widens eyes* So you don't remember Aang stripping and starting to make out with Katara in the middle of the reception?

**Sokka**: *Continues to scratch head* Nope.

**Toph**: *Laughs* You're joking! You don't remember all the random things Twinkletoes said?!

**Sokka**: *eyes widen* What'd he say!?

**Zuko**: *turns red* Uh… some… some inappropriate things…

**Sokka**: Zuko, even after having a child you're STILL a prude! Mai, what happened.

**Mai**: *Turns subtle shade of red* I can't say it… it's too dirty even for me.

**Sokka**: Alright then, old people. Toph, what'd he say?

**Toph**: Score! Nothin's too dirty for me!

**Sokka**: *waves hand in front of nose* Uh, yeah we can tell. Seriously Toph, don't you ever bathe?

**Toph**: Hey, you were the one who was stupid enough that while Aang was pole dancing with his glider you gulped down his entire drink.

**Sokka**: ... what.

**Toph**: Why do you think that you can't remember anything? You got down to your not so delicate delicates and held the glider still so that Aang could pole dance without falling on his face.

***Zuko** and **Mai**snicker*

**Toph**: And Aang- He kept saying how the only time he liked pickled sea prunes was after Katara ate them and he could still taste them when he had is tongue in her-

**Sokka**: EWWWWWWWW! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOUUUUUUUUUU!

**Toph**: Well you're gonna wanna hear this.

**Sokka**: *slowly takes hand off ears* What?

**Mai** and **Zuko**: *lean forward with anticipation*

**Toph**: Katara was so embarrassed by you that she froze a block of ice around your-

**Sokka**: Oh, would ya look at the time, *laughs nervously* Maybe it's best that I DON'T remember that particular memory after all...

**Aang **and** Sokka**: *Run away*

**Mai**: Hey Toph, what really DID happen at the wedding?

**Toph**: *slowly turns and looks in general direction* You were there. Why don't you remember?

**Zuko**: Ummmm, we were...preoccupied?

**Mai**: Yeah, but what were you going to say when Sokka kept interrupting you?  
**  
Toph**: Oh, nothing just mouth and boom-a-rang.

**Mai**: Oh good, didn't want to be scarred for the rest of our after-lives.

**Toph**: Or maybe not. Maybe-

**Mai** and **Zuko**: LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! WE CAN'T HEAR YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!

**Toph**: *Cackles* OOOOO listen to that! Mai what's going on!

**Mai**: *looks down* Uh… well… it seems Korra's removed her shirt…

**Toph**: *grins* AND…

**Mai**: … she's currently dancing on the bar.

**Toph**: And WHAT is her boyfriend doing?

**Mai**: *turns subtle shade of red* Uh… Zuko you answer!

**Zuko**: *glares* *Gulps* He's… He's throwing money at her.

**Mako**: GO GO GO GO GO GO GO. H-HEY GUYS. GUYS THS-THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND.

**Korra**: *dances seductively*

**Zuko**: …

**Mai**: …

**Sokka**: So, is Toph done or is-

**Toph**: I REALLY LOVE THIS GENERATION!

**Sokka**: What- *observes current Avatar dancing*

**Aang**: *rubs head* SOKKA. I'M GOING TO H-

**Sokka**: LOOK. DOWN.

**Aang**: *Looks down* *gets angry* HOW CAN SHE DO THIS DOESN'T SHE KNOW SHE HAS RESPONSIBILTY AND, AND –

**Toph**: Oh just shut up and enjoy. Move to Iroh and Asami; I want to see this.

**Sokka**: But you-

**Zuko**: *groans* Don't even go there.

**Iroh** and **Asami**: *Making out*

**Sokka**: Toph, you wanted to hear two drunk kids moan? And I'M perverted.

**Toph**: Describe the image for me.

**Sokka**: ZUZU U DO IT!

**Zuko**: *turns red* Well… alright… Uh… he's currently… biting her neck and… uh… she's moaning and uh…

**Sokka**: *snickers* Can't finish?

**Zuko**: NO. This is disgraceful! Fire Nation royalty doing things like these in grimy old bathrooms.

**Mai**: Pff we never had a problem.

**Aang**: …

**Toph**: …

**Sokka**: This was expected.

**Toph**: … Anyways… I'm bored. What happened to that Bolin kid? He's on the juice too right?

**Aang**: Oh there he is!

**Bolin**: *walks/falls towards a girl* H-hey there, beautiful girl. C-can I offer you some private lessons?

**Random** **girl**: *giggles* what are these lessons in?

**Bolin**: Anything you want em to be in, baby.

**Random** **girl**: Well I would love to accept but I have a-

**Guy**: HEY DRUNKARD. BACK AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND.

**Bolin**: *turns* T-this is m-my girl…girl-ff… *falls*

**Guy**: *walks away with girlfriend*

**Toph**: *Tisk Tisk* That poor guy; he never gets the girl!

**Sokka**: … Yeah yeah but he's 'cute' by girls' standards so he'll be fine.

**Zuko**: And you know this how…?

**Sokka**: I was married with a daughter, wasn't I?

**Zuko**: *grumbles* shut up.

**Aang**: *groans* I hate cactus juice… Maybe that's why I outlawed it…

**Zuko**: Wait so it was YOU!?

**Aang**: Yeah, so?

**Sokka**: *groans* You idiot! THAT'S why everyone goes to the pubs!

**Aang**: I'm so lost.

**Zuko**: You don't drink, nor have you ever drunk. It's in your religion!

**Aang**: … yes.

**Zuko**: THAT'S WHY ITS UNFAIR.

**Aang**: … I understand but as you can see I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ANYMORE.

**Toph**: BREAK IT UP YOU TWO I HEAR SOMETHING.

**Cop**: RCPD OPEN THE DOORS OR WE BREAK THEM DOWN!

**Lin**: *sighs* For my mother's sake; the doors are metal! *Bends door of hinge* We're here to get rid of unwanted alcohol!

**Bartender**: HELP AVATAR!

**Lin**: *Fumes* AVATAR!? KORRA WHERE ARE YOU.

**Korra**: *drunkenly raises arm* r-right here Chief.

**Lin**: Who else is with you!?

**Korra**: *giggles* S-stop it Mako!

**Lin**: *Groans* my own officer… alright who else am I dragging home?

**Korra**: Uhh… Asami and Iroh are having fun in the *hiccup* bathroom and-and Bolin is on the ground.

**Lin**: *rolls eyes* Anyone else? Perhaps the mayor?

**Korra**: *Cranes neck* I think Pabu is around here somewhere…

**Lin**: *facepalms*

**Toph**: THAT'S MY GIRL.

**Sokka**: Are you sure?

**Toph**: What!?

**Sokka**: She doesn't act like you at all!

**Toph**: Pff well I guess that's one thing she got from her dad.

**Aang**: And that was…?

**Toph**: *Yawns* I'm gonna go to sleep now. *Earthbends self away*

**Aang**: She's never gonna answer that, is she?

**Zuko**: Nope.

* * *

**Heheh.. I sorry. That was NOT the quality of my work and i know the characters are OOC but hey if you were on booze you would be too! **

**I'm thinking that maybe this should be the last one? If you want us to keep going, Review! We'll do what you want :) **

**~~Shelly~~**

**SNO. **


	5. Please read

**Alright guys here's the deal; I'm currently being swamped with homework and so is Liz and sadly, we've considered giving up on this odd crack story. **

**if you actually would rather us stay, keep in mind that the updates wouldn't be frequent whatsoever :( **

**So leave us a review and tell us what you would rather have us do; give up and leave the story as it is or update SOMETIMES. **

**Thank you to all our readers and we love you! **

**~~Shelly~~**

**SNO. **


End file.
